


Rainfall

by neocitywayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crush, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, soccer player jaehyun, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitywayv/pseuds/neocitywayv
Summary: Aurora isn't fond of the rain.On one rainy day, perhaps Jaehyun just wants comfort and Aurora happened to see him.





	1. Shopping

# Rainfall

* * *

 

Aurora was listening to music, too focused in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her sister, Hyejin, barge into her room. "Aurora, I'm going to the mall. Wanna come?" she asks.

"Sure, why not?" I don't really have anything to do." Aurora says.

After they both changed, Aurora went to the driver's seat of her car with Hyejin in the passenger seat and went off.

"Are you going to buy something or just window shop?" Hyejin asks.

"Probably the latter. There's no sale, so it's no use in buying something that I don't really need. Besides, I was just looking for an excuse to go out. And it's a Saturday." Aurora replies.

After 2 hours, the sisters went on their way home. Aurora didn't buy anything as expected but Hyejin bought some jeans and shirts. "Thanks for accompanying me." Hyejin says.

"You're welcome." Aurora replies. "I wouldn't want to miss some bonding time with my sister."

Aurora has always loved music ever since she was little. The violin was her favorite instrument. She would spend hours and hours practicing until she was satisfied. There some instances when her fingers were tired. She is dedicated after all but she makes sure she knows her limits and doesn't overwork herself. Her standards were pretty high. She always looks for ways to improve herself.

Hyejin, her sister may sometimes not get along with her because she is more outgoing and loves to shop as opposed to Aurora who prefers to stay indoors - and practice playing the the violin of course.

"By the way, have you finished your homework?" Hyejin asks.

"Of course. You know me well." Aurora replies.

"I heard that the soccer team is having match next week. Didn't you have a crush on one of the players there?"

"Well... I guess. He does look cute but if I don't like his personality then it's a no-no. What's the point of having a nice face when you have a trashy personality." Aurora says.

"You're saying the heart is the most important thing for you otherwise the looks are basically useless right?" "Exactly." I nodded.

 _It's already 6 pm?_ Aurora thought to herself as she put her violin back in the case. Time does indeed pass by fast especially when she's practicing. It was dinner time after all, and she needed the food as fuel. She has a performance on Monday so it's important for her to be strong, physically and mentally.

 ***

Today is Monday, the day of the performance. Aurora isn’t the type to get nervous before a performance since she knows a couple of techniques to help her relax. After gathering her thoughts, Aurora’s name was called by the professor and she stood up from her seat with her violin case in her hands.

“You did great out there. That was honestly amazing. I’m not exaggerating. I wish I could play as beautiful as you.” Woori, her best friend and classmate said while walking down the hallway.

“You’re great but I feel like you have to loosen up, you know?” Aurora asked.

“I agree. You have to teach me how to be not nervous when performing. You look so relaxed when you perform.” Woori said.


	2. Encounter

"Jaehyun! Are you going to keep practicing? Aren't you tired yet?" Yuta called out as he wiped the drops of sweat running down his face.

"No. But I'm going to stop when the sun sets." Jaehyun said. "Okay, I'm going home now. Suit yourself." Yuta said.

Both Jaehyun and were busy preparing for their match on Saturday which will be part of the Intramurals.  Yuta was the captain of the soccer team and the school’s star player. Jaehyun is good in soccer but he definitely can’t beat Yuta. At least that is what he thinks; after all there’s a reason why Yuta is the captain.

When he got home, he made himself a delicious dinner. He deserved to be rewarded since he took the extra time to practice.

 

Aurora was very satisfied with yesterday's performance. She suddenly thought about the music festival two weeks from now since she would like to perform.

"Okay class, all of you impressed me yesterday. The music festival is in two weeks so if you want to sign up to be a performer you better do it as soon as possible since we're only accepting a few. You can get the signup sheet from the class president." the professor says.

"You're going to perform at the festival, aren't you?" Woori asks."

Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aurora replies.

 

"Are you going to join the festival?" Yuta asks Jaehyun.

"Me? What do you expect me to do? Sing? It's in two weeks right?"

"Hey, I'm not expecting anything because I'll only disappoint myself, don't worry. Plus I like your voice. Yes it's in two weeks." Yuta replies.

"I'll think about it." Jaehyun says.

Jaehyun and Yuta were on their way to the lockers when suddenly Jaehyun bumped into someone. “Hey! You dropped your book!” Jaehyun caught up to the girl, who was now putting something in her locker.

“Is this yours?” He asked. “Yes. Good thing you found it. I was just about to look for it. Thank you.” the girl says.

“No problem. What’s your name?” “Aurora.”

“My name’s Jaehyun.” he says. After that, they went to their respective classes.

 

"There you are. I wondered where you went." Yuta said. "Someone dropped her book so I had to take it back to her." Jaehyun said.

"Oh. I see. Did you get her name?" "Aurora. Her name is Aurora Park. She carried a violin with her. It's probably her major." Jaehyun said.

"Oooh. Do you think she's going to play at the festival?"

"Probably. I heard people say she's our school's best violinist."

"Hey! Where did you get that information?"

"A little birdie told me." Jaehyun said.

"Do you have a class with her?"

"I do have one class with her. Music Theory." "No way!" Yuta shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth. You were more shocked than I am when I found out we were classmates."

"It's too good to be true. Isn't being classmates with her a rare opportunity?"

"Yeah, she's really good, but you are making it look like being her classmate is a privilege. There are no special classes for Music Theory."

"My bad. So have you decided to join the festival?"

"Yeah. Why not. Me singing doesn't happen often. Might as well grab the opportunity."

"That's the spirit."

"I still have to think of a song that suits my voice."

"I'm sure you'll find one."

*

"Good thing that guy found your book. "Who knows what would have happened if he didn't." Woori said.

"His name is Jaehyun."

"Hold up. Jaehyun? Isn't he in the soccer team?"

"Yeah. We're classmates in Music Theory."

You were right when you said he was cute."

"I only speak the truth." Aurora shrugged.

"Anyway, I heard he can sing. Who knows? He might join the festival. I have an idea! Why don't you ask him to be your accompaniment?"

"Me? Are you serious? But I have already planned on playing solo."

"Why not play a solo and have an accompaniment for the second one? You can perform twice. Just tell the professor. I'm sure she won't mind."

  
"Okay. But I have to listen first. His voice has to fit my piece or else I'm going to push through with playing solo." Aurora insisted. “Anyway why do you want me to have an accompaniment?”

“I just thought that it would be nice you know. You’ve always played by yourself and it would be interesting to see if you performed with an accompaniment. It doesn’t hurt to try.” Woori said.

“You have a point. I’m going to talk to Jaehyun about it later.” Aurora said.

“Okay then.”

*

After class, Aurora decides to meet up with Jaehyun to talk about her performance for the music festival. “This is my first time to have an accompaniment since my best friend, Woori suggested this. She wants me have an accompaniment for my performance. I’ve always played solo and she wants me to try something new so it will be interesting.” Aurora explains.

“Hold on. Are you asking me to sing? I’ve never performed before. Yuta also told me to try singing. He’s actually heard me voice and he says he likes it.” Jaehyun says.

“Yes. It’s fine if you don’t accept my offer.”

“I want to do it. In fact, do you want me to sing for you right now?”

“That would be great.” Aurora says while she takes out her violin. “Whenever you’re ready. One, Two…

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow…_

Aurora was too focused in playing the violin that she didn’t notice how beautiful Jaehyun’s voice was. Jaehyun slowly stopped singing and Aurora finished playing.

“How was it?” Jaehyun asked.

“It was great. It turned out better than I expected. I was surprised.” Aurora said. _I like your voice._ She struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

“Are you sure? There aren’t a lot of people who heard me sing.” Jaehyun said.

“Yes. I mean it.” Aurora said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) This is my first AU. If you like it, please do leave a comment. Or kudos (≧▽≦) If you want to hit me up my twitter is @neocitywayv


End file.
